Dream Girl
by DevoraWeasley
Summary: Six billion people in the world, six billion souls, and sometimes, all you need is ONE - It's Ron and Hermione DH missing moment when Harry wakes up the morning after arriving at Grimmauld Place and they are holding hands.


**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Grimmauld Place, Hermione had just asked to sleep together in the drawing room. Harry immediately lied in his cot and drifted away. Ron was deep in his thoughts.

He kept reliving the last couple of hours in his head. How did those Death Eaters found them? Was his family really safe? He was starting to panic again, so decided he had to think of something calming. Hermione.

He remembered the way she looked tonight-so beautiful. Of course she always looked beautiful. Ron loved to just stare at her for hours. The way her hair was falling on her shoulders, the way her eyebrows furrowed when she was reading interesting book, the way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed at one of his jokes. The fire in her eyes when they were fighting or when she talked about something she was passionate about. That was one of the things Ron loved so much about her-her passion. It didn't matter if it was about something like homework or S.P.E.W, he just loved the sparkle in her eyes. But tonight she looked breathtaking. That lilac dress matched perfectly the tone of her creamy skin. With smile he remembered the way they danced tonight for the first time…

_FLASHBACK_

"Ouch"-he just stepped on her foot.

"Sorry. I've never danced before."

"It's Ok. It's not that hard, you know. Just listen to the music."- she put her arms on his shoulder and placed his hands on her waist coming closer to him.

They just swayed slowly. Ron thought his ears were about to drop on the floor, he could feel them going purple. He looked at her. Her cheeks were little rosy and she had a sparkle in her chocolate eyes.

And in that moment he knew that this was the girl he was supposed to dance to the rest of his life with. He knew she was the only one he _wanted _to dance with. He knew he belonged to that brave, amazing, beautiful girl and her fiery eyes. He felt something fluttering in his stomach, but in a god way. She was smiling at him with that remarkable smile that could light up the darkest night. He wanted to kiss her, the perfect pink lips, which seemed so soft. He wondered how they tasted like. Ron slowly leaned to her, she wasn't smiling anymore but she had a certain something in her eyes. She leaned too. This was it, that was the moment when his world was going to change-for better or for worse.

But out of nowhere someone bumped into them.

"Sorry."- _'Fred'-_he thought -_'damn him'_.

Ron and Hermione hadn't realized that the song had ended. They were both blushing now.

"I'll go get us some drinks. We should probably get back to Harry."

"OK"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ron smiled of the memory. She was the only thing that could calm him down. It was like she possessed some kind of light. But not like the light that Fleur had today. Hermione's light was full of hope, like she could touch his soul. She was like Ron's personal little sunshine. Somehow she managed to light him even in his darkest hour. No matter how sad or worried he felt even the thought of her made him feel better, feel worthy.

Hermione walked back into the room changed in her pajama pants and tank top. Ron thought that she never looked more beautiful. It didn't matter in what kind of a dress she might be because there was nothing more beautiful than this natural Hermione, his Hermione.

"What are you doing?"-she whispered. He was just arranging the couch cushions for her.

"Well, I though you will be more comfortable that way.

"Ron, I…"

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say, Hermione. _You are perfectly fine, you don't need special treatment, you are capable of taking care of yourself._ And I know that. But I just thought we had a hard day and I'll just feel better if I know you are Ok. So can you please not argue with me about this, I realize it's not in your nature, but still?"

"I was just going to say thanks, but fine." – she said smiling

"Oh, ok."

She lied down on her back watching the murky ceiling. Then she looked at him.

"I know you're still worried about your family, Ron. And I can't blame you. If it was me I would probably be going out of my mind. But I also know that your dad wouldn't lie to you. They are safe."

He looked at her. She seemed confident, lying now on her side facing him. He took her small warm hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Hermione gave a little laugh. Even in the dark room he could still see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret? - she asked.

"Sure"

"I'm scared." – she looked so vulnerable in that moment. Like a scared child who was asked to go in the Forbidden Forest. "I know I need be strong but I just can't help it." – she was completely opening to him.

"I can't tell you there is nothing to be scared of, Hermione, I can't lie to you. And I can't promise you that everything is going to be alright because I don't know that. But how about this? I can promise you I'll be here. Always. Just like that song we danced to tonight…

"Every breath you take by Sting."

"Yeah, that one. I'll be watching out for you, Hermione. I promise. I'm not gonna leave you, you don't have to go through this by yourself." – and he meant it. He knew that he was going to do anything to protect her, his sunshine.

"When did you got like this?"

"Like what?"

"So sweet, so mature. It's like you've grown up."

"Well I couldn't stay an immature childish prat forever, right? We should get to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day."

"Goodnight, Ron."

He intertwined his fingers with her wondering if she was going to push him away or turn around, but she didn't. She smiled sleepy and held on to his hand, gently squeezing it, and closed her eyes. Ron felt warmth going through his whole body. He continued to watch her, her even breaths. Her face seemed so peaceful in her dream, so delicate, like there was nothing in the world that could worry her. Like there was no darkness, no tragedy, no death- just harmony, beauty and innocence.

Ron closed his eyes and fell asleep with his hand still intertwined with the fingers of his dream girl.


End file.
